


我的结婚对象竟是我的炮友

by qtzznc



Category: kq
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 07:01:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21295433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qtzznc/pseuds/qtzznc
Kudos: 5





	我的结婚对象竟是我的炮友

00  
“XX酒店434。”

王俊凯手机震动了下，一条微信跳了出来，助理还在汇报这几日会议的时间。

“今晚的会议推迟到晚上十点吧”，王俊凯抓起靠椅上的外套，朝门外走去，出门前又补充了句：“期间不要打电话给我。”

01  
王俊凯敲了敲门，慌乱的脚步声，紧接着是门被打开，严实的窗帘昏暗的房间，男子只穿了件遮住臀部的肥大白衬衫，花白的大腿充斥着王俊凯的眼球。

王俊凯关上了门，脱下了外套，扶着易烊千玺的后脑勺，狠狠地吻了下去，手伸进了他的衣服里，揉捏着上身每一敏感处。

“嗯～”，易烊千玺难忍地呻吟了声，伸手去解王俊凯衬衫的扣子。

王俊凯托着他的臀部把他抱起，扔到了偌大的床上，整个身子压了下去，捏了下他的腰，问“穿成这样诱惑谁呢？”

易烊千玺的腿缠上了王俊凯的腰身，搁着层布料用力的摩擦着，而后贴上他的耳垂，故意压低了声音说：“当然是诱惑了你。”

王俊凯扯开了易烊千玺的衬衫，一件名贵的衬衫被他随手扔在了地上，俯下身子吻住了他胸前挺立的两粒，轻轻地咬了下。

王俊凯伸手拉开了床边的抽屉，是瓶未开封的润滑剂，他挤了挤在食指上，探入了易烊千玺的双股间，直到深入了三根手指，王俊凯脱下裤子，将下身插进了进去，极富技巧的抽动着。

王俊凯跟易烊千玺是在酒吧认识的，打了一炮后，两人无不满意着对方与自己身体的契合度，互加了微信成了固定炮友。

02  
“有烟吗”，易烊千玺从王俊凯怀里钻了出来，凑到他嘴边吻了下。

王俊凯皱了眉头，“你不是不准我抽的吗？”。

易烊千玺嫌那味难闻，有次跟王俊凯提起了这事，他倒是没太放在心上，提过一次也没再说过了，毕竟只是打一炮的关系，说得太多反倒有些多管闲事的意味。

“你看看抽屉里有没有”，易烊千玺扶着腰坐了起来。

王俊凯跟着也坐起来，拉开抽屉，果真有条中华烟，他撕开包装给了包烟他。

易烊千玺学着头一回见王俊凯抽烟的样子，吸了口后吐出烟雾来。

“怎么想抽烟了”，王俊凯揽过他的身子，轻柔地替他按摩腰。

易烊千玺被烟给呛住了，偏过头咳嗽了起来。王俊凯夺过他手头的烟，掐灭了扔进了烟缸里。

王俊凯拍了拍他的后背，沉着脸问他：“你今天怎么回事？”

易烊千玺转了回头，笑着回他说“烟还真不是好抽”，眼角的泪水不知是咳嗽咳出来的还是什么缘故。

“以后别抽了”，王俊凯脸色还是黑的。

易烊千玺上手扯了下他的嘴角，一个别扭的笑容出现在王俊凯的脸上，“别生气了，以后我不抽就好了。”

王俊凯看了眼时间，差不多八点半的样子，他起身套了件衣服，问“要吃点什么吗，我去让…”

“你当这你家啊，这种酒店哪有什么吃的”，易烊千玺躺了下去，他下半身累得不想再走动。

王俊凯走到床边替他盖住了脚，“吃什么，我让助理送过来。”

易烊千玺想了老半天，说“就上次我生病的时候，你不是送来了小米粥就那个吧，要同一家”

王俊凯愣了下，那小米粥是他亲手熬的，只不过跟易烊千玺说是外面打包的。

“换家吧，估计关门了”，王俊凯编了理由给他。

“那就随便一家小米粥吧。”

王俊凯打了助理的电话，让他送份小米粥到XX酒店434。

“你要走了”，易烊千玺试探性的问他，口吻有些不舍的样子。

“怎么舍不得我”，公司在进行项大计划，明日开始启动，最后的准备不得不重视。

易烊千玺重重地点了点头，“有点。”

王俊凯顿了顿，随后整个身子钻进了被子里，在易烊千玺脖颈落了下密密麻麻的吻痕。

易烊千玺今日格外的主动，让王俊凯隐隐感到有些不安。

“你今天有点不对劲，怎么了”，王俊凯紧紧地搂着他。

“我要结婚了”，易烊千玺语气是那么的风轻云淡，“以后还是别再做了。”

十一月的寒冷终是让王俊凯彻彻底底感受到了。

03  
会议结束后，职员跟个逃命的样子散场。整场会议下来，王俊凯的脸都是黑着的，汇报员时不时看老板的神色，以防有个万一，那个价值不菲的茶杯就该砸向他身上。

“老板”，助理小心翼翼地走上前，“夫人说那个刘家孩子…”

王氏与刘氏在父辈已是多年的合作伙伴，这段时间刘氏在生意上出了差错，王氏帮了很大的忙。

王俊凯的母亲不知何时对刘氏的私生子印象很好，说要是这孩子跟小凯结了婚该有多好。

刘氏的私生子前段时间在他们这个富人圈子可是闹得不小，他巴不得能送走这孩子，这如今王俊凯母亲说了这话，他便张罗起了两人来。

“谁”，王俊凯手半撑着桌子，他对他人的私事很少去关心，刘氏私生子闹得沸沸扬扬，他都不知这人的名字来。

“就是刘家的三少爷，易烊千玺”，助理递了份那人的资料给王俊凯。

王俊凯猛地一惊，扯过那份资料，在那种照片处愣住了。

“夫人说，若是你不同意的话…”

“同意，怎么不同意”，王俊凯打断了他的话。

“啊”，助理傻住了，老板前段时间可是打死都不同意的，名字都懒得问是谁，只要谁跟他提起这婚事，他能暴怒的。

王俊凯拨了母亲周素的号码，接通后直接说，“妈，明天我就可以跟千玺领证的。”

周素&助理：……

04  
“千玺”，林姨一下又一下的敲着那扇紧闭的门。

易烊千玺删除了有关他与王俊凯任何的聊天记录，他犹记得第一次见到王俊凯的样子。

那时候，王俊凯手上夹着根烟，懒懒散散的样子，吐出的烟雾让他乱了神经。易烊千玺举起酒杯朝他的方向走去，问他是否要喝一杯。

“喝酒多无聊，不如我们做些有趣的事”，王俊凯是这样跟他说的。

就这样，他们出了酒吧开了间房，滚到了床上。

像王俊凯这样的人，哪怕是站在那沉默，都是会有数万的涌向他，易烊千玺在酒吧就明白了这点。

只是他偏偏专往那桃花上撞，喜欢到恨不得时时都与他做，让那双桃花眼里只有他一人的模样。

飞蛾扑火终将是不自量力的。

门外林姨还在敲门让他去吃饭，这人是刘家唯一一个让他感到温暖的。

母亲去世后，留给了他个信物，让他去找刘氏企业的董事长。这一去，他成了刘氏企业的三少爷，人们口中的私生子。

易烊千玺起身去开了门，林姨忙把他抱进了怀里，“你要吓死林姨了”

易烊千玺笑了笑，说：“不就是结个婚，也没什么大不了的。”

“要是王俊凯那小子对你不好，你就跟…”

“王俊凯”，易烊千玺忽地提高了声音，“林姨，你刚刚说的是谁？”

“王俊凯啊，就是王氏企业的唯一继承人”，林姨还在继续安慰着他，“千玺，林姨就怕你接受不了做傻事。”

“不会，王俊凯挺好的啊”，易烊千玺乐得都快要笑出声来了。

林姨松开了手，去碰了碰他的额头，担心的说：“千玺，你真的别吓林姨啊。”

易烊千玺拉住了他的手，认真的说“林姨，我真的没事，还有那婚事不用延后，能明天就明天吧。”

林姨：……

05  
“阿姨好。”

易烊千玺在民政局门口等王俊凯，可老远却见着他身边还有位四十多的中年妇女，估摸着应是王俊凯的母亲。

周素拍了拍他的脑袋，“还叫阿姨，该改口叫妈了。”

易烊千玺不好意思的笑了下，改口喊道“妈。”

“以后小凯要是欺负你了，你就跟我说”，周素越看易烊千玺，心里越发得喜欢。

“妈”，王俊凯开口提醒周素，路上说好的到了民政局就回去的。

“我知道”，周素的笑容自看到易烊千玺就没消失过，“那你们进去吧，我回去了，不打扰你们。”

周素离开后，两人陷入了沉默。

“要是真不想离就别离”，老奶奶看了他们好长一段时间，上前各拉了他们的一只手，强行让他们握住了一起，“有什么问题说开了就好了。”

易烊千玺想要抽回手去，王俊凯却紧紧地握住了，对老奶奶说：“奶奶，我们不是来离婚的，是来结婚的。”

老奶奶笑了笑，“以后都要紧紧握住对方的手，不要放开。”

“知道了。”

06  
王俊凯盯着结婚证看了好久，总有一个声音响着“易烊千玺跟你结婚了，你是易烊千玺的老公”。

“回家吗”，易烊千玺戳了戳王俊凯，问他。

王俊凯顺势揽过他的肩膀，又发觉这姿势倒是更像兄弟之间的举动，随后手往下移到腰，回他说“回”。

07  
他们回的是王俊凯的房子，各占据着沙发的一角。

“其实，你也没必要太过在意这个”，易烊千玺琢磨了半天，他是喜欢着王俊凯，可他不想因为一张可有可无的结婚证束缚着王俊凯，“要是你愿意的话，我们还是跟以前一样吧。”

“以前”，王俊凯对上易烊千玺的眼睛，“以前我们是什么样的？”

易烊千玺别过视线，望向窗外，“其实这样也挺好的，省去了酒店费。”

“你这话什么意思”，王俊凯拆分易烊千玺的话，怎么组合也是在告诉着他，他们不过是炮友关系而已，哪怕是在结了婚后。

“要是你不想跟我做，可以找别人，但别带到家里来”，易烊千玺想这是他最大的妥协了。

王俊凯没了声音，转而替代的是“嘭”的甩门声。

王俊凯彻夜没归，短信上最后的消息还是回家的路上刘艳发给他的。

『你还真以为王俊凯是愿意跟你结婚的吗，不过是他母亲喜欢你罢了，别太把自己当回事』。

08  
“你有事吗？”

易烊千玺是被按铃声吵醒的，他穿上外套去开了门，门口站的是他同父异母的妹妹刘艳。

“妹妹来看哥哥应该不需要理由吧”，刘艳已没了在刘家伪装的笑容，她进来后四处张望着，而后转头问道：“王俊凯昨晚没回来吧？”

“有妹妹这么关心哥哥的另一半吗”，易烊千玺与她平日里虽说不上关系好，倒也不至于关系恶劣。

刘艳掏出了一叠的照片，上面全是王俊凯跟某女子亲密的样子，易烊千玺没接过照片，“你就为了这个来的。”

刘艳走到茶几前，将照片压在了烟灰缸下，冷冷的说道：“我来就是想告诉你，人啊，要有自知之明。”

“你喜欢王俊凯吧”，易烊千玺是用着肯定的语气，因为喜欢所以才会不惜破坏那仅有的情面。

刘艳顿了顿，“是又怎么样？”

她本以为周素口中的那孩子是她，可怎么也想到是易烊千玺这私生子，她苦苦追求了王俊凯三年都没落个好结果，怎么偏偏出现了个易烊千玺，就让他们结了婚。

“没怎么”，易烊千玺拿过那叠照片，用打火机烧掉了，“要是没其他事的话，就回去吧。”

刘艳骂了句“疯子”，踏着她那双高跟鞋没了声音。

易烊千玺全身无力的靠在沙发的边角，眼泪顿时落了下来，他捂住了眼睛。

王俊凯是凌晨回来的，卧室是紧关着门，他在浴室里冲了个澡，蹑手蹑脚地钻进了被窝里，伸出胳膊将易烊千玺抱在了怀里。

易烊千玺感受到了暖源，翻了个身子，主动抱住了王俊凯，迷迷糊糊中说：“别离开我。”

王俊凯低下头吻了吻他的头发，“不会离开你的。”

09  
“李姨”，王俊凯下了楼，跟在厨房准备早点的李姨说，“你今天就回去休息吧，我来煮就行了。”

“是又要给那人煮小米粥”，李姨取下了围裙，上个月王俊凯打电话问他煮小米粥的步骤，她倒是真的被吓到了，她在王俊凯家里做事做了五年，从未见过王俊凯有下过厨，如今这专门请教她可真是奇事。

王俊凯点了点头，李姨打趣了他两句便回去了。

粥香味飘过来的时候，王俊凯尝了下味道，跟上次煮的没有什么区别，他按了保温的按钮，上楼去叫千玺起床。

“起床了”，王俊凯吻了吻他的眉心。

易烊千玺微微地睁开了眼睛，看着王俊凯愣了好一会才反应过来，眼前这人的的确确是王俊凯，“你什么时候回来的？”

“一点左右”，王俊凯半撑在床边，笑着吻了吻他的唇，易烊千玺没有拒绝，反倒是主动加深了这个吻。

“起床去吃早饭吧”，王俊凯捏了捏他的脸，“还真是能睡。” 

易烊千玺洗漱好，下楼时，王俊凯已把早餐摆在了餐桌上。

“这家店这么早还送”，易烊千玺尝了口，跟那日在病房里吃到的是同一味道。

“这是…”，王俊凯想要开口解释，却又换了句话回他：“做生意嘛。”

易烊千玺点头说，“倒也是。”

其实他怎么会不知道这是王俊凯自己做的，谁家打包给的是保温杯，而且王俊凯又不是没有做饭阿姨，何必大清早让人送粥过来。只是王俊凯不愿说，他也没必要问。

“你今晚还回来吗”，易烊千玺问他，而后又解释说，“要是回来的话，我给你留灯。”

王俊凯想起前天因为易烊千玺的那通话，导致在酒吧喝了个烂醉，怕浑身酒味回来会不好，他只好打给了邬童，让他替他订间房间。

次日，邬童在电话里跟他聊了很久，说要真的信了易烊千玺那些话，他就是个傻逼，还问他是不是做了对不起易烊千玺的事。

“以后我会早回来的”，王俊凯回他说。

易烊千玺手抖了下，“那我给你留灯。”

王俊凯本是打算今天陪易烊千玺在家的，只是助理打来电话说那项目出了问题。

“你去吧”，易烊千玺不停地在按着遥控器的按钮，拖拉的剧情无聊，尴尬的综艺也还是无聊，索性直接关上了电视。

王俊凯扯过他来，吻了他一下，说：“我会早早回来的。”

易烊千玺替他整理了下衣领和领带，“知道了。”

10  
易烊千玺拨通了尹柯的号码，“喂”

电话那头有着轻微的喘息声，“千玺，怎么了？”

“是不是打扰到你跟邬童了。”

“没”，尹柯狠狠地瞪了眼邬童，让他闭上嘴别发出声音来，“怎么了？”

“没什么，就是…”

“是不是王俊凯那王八蛋欺负你了”，尹柯听出了易烊千玺心情的低落，原因八成是王俊凯那人。

“出来喝酒吗”，易烊千玺也不管邬童会有多大的怨恨，“现在。”

“哪里？”

“老地方吧”，易烊千玺挂断了电话。

“尹柯”，邬童指了指自己那挺立的部位，“你不能这么对不起我的。”

尹柯随手抄了件衬衫到邬童的脑袋上，“闭嘴，自己解决。”

邬童戳了戳它，却怎么也无法下去，“他下不去，怎么办。”

“你没跟我在一起之前，不是说都是自慰的吗”，尹柯扣上了最上面的扣子，遮住了布满脖颈的吻痕。

“那我也去”，邬童起身去柜子里翻衣服。

“要是千玺真的是因为王俊凯的话，那你就等死吧”，尹柯威胁他说。

“凭什么”，邬童没了气势，“连坐罪都已经废弃了。”

“王俊凯跟你就是同穿条裤子的，反正你们都是半斤八两。”

邬童：？？？？？？？

11  
“怎么回事”，尹柯见易烊千玺一杯又一杯的灌，抢过他的酒杯，“是因为王俊凯。”

易烊千玺摇了摇头，随后又点了点头，“你说他既然不喜欢我，为什么要对我这么好。”

刘艳那些照片他烧后，可每张照片的每一处他都记得一清二楚，它们是在告诉着他，其实他跟这些女人没什么区别，都不过是短期打了一炮，之后便是各走各的。

“谁说他不喜欢你的”，邬童终是插进了一句话，见他们两人一脸不信的样子，“真的，他亲口跟我说，就前天。”

“前天，前天你不是去见重要顾客了吗”，尹柯冷不丁来了这一句话。

“尹柯，这…我…”

“回去再解释，好好说下前天王俊凯跟你说了什么。”

邬童心里暗暗地把王俊凯骂了个遍，“就是前天他来找我陪他喝酒，不得不说你们夫夫俩有问题都是用酒解决的。”

“少说些有的没的，说重点。”

“然后他跟我说，千玺只是把他当成了普通炮友，他说他喜欢千玺，可千玺好像根本感受不到，大致就是这样。”

易烊千玺脑海里浮现了他生病那日的小米粥，那时王俊凯的手好像是被烫伤了。

“那那些女的是怎么回事。”

邬童愣住了，明白易烊千玺话中的女的是指谁，整人都处于紧绷的状态。

“尹柯你要保证你不打我”，邬童要先取得张免死金牌。

尹柯踹了他一脚，“只要你别跟我说，那些女的是你找给王俊凯的。”

邬童缓缓地露出了个笑容，“你还真了解我，我当时真不知道王俊凯喜欢千玺，我要是知道了也不会找来女的啊。”

“以后我要是跟你吵了，哪个女的要是碰了你一根手指，我们就say goodbye吧。”

“我哪敢跟你吵架啊，不不不不，我哪会跟你吵架啊。”

易烊千玺默默地看着他们两人闹，喊来服务生再让他拿瓶酒来，抬头却看到王俊凯正一步一步的朝他走来。

“怎么回事”，王俊凯皱着眉头问尹柯。

邬童拉过尹柯的手，拍了拍王俊凯的肩膀，说：“哥们，能帮的我们都帮了，加油。”

“王俊凯”，易烊千玺伸手递来一杯酒，“喝吗？”

王俊凯接过酒，一饮而尽，易烊千玺起身在他耳边问道，“那有趣的事要做吗，老公。” 

“嘭”玻璃杯破碎的声音。

END


End file.
